1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an interlabial pad which can be sealed and attached to the labia of females.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, sheet type absorbent products like a sanitary napkin are used generally as female sanitary products to absorb body liquid such as menstrual blood. Here, there have been great efforts to prevent the leak of menstrual blood from gap caused by poor adhesion near the ostium vaginae as for the sanitary napkin.
However, since the sanitary napkin, used by being fixed to garments, has intrinsically poor adhesion near the ostium vaginae, position shift may occur between the underwear to which the sanitary napkin is fixed and the inner thigh due to the body action of the wearer, and an unnecessary gap generates sometimes.
Under such situation, sanitary products of the interlabial pad have attracted people as a sanitary product smaller than the sanitary napkin in recent years.
The interlabial pad is used by inserting its portion between the labia and bringing into contact with the inner face of labia, it prevents the menstrual blood from leaking because of higher adhesion to the body than that of the sanitary napkin, and the menstrual blood from bringing widely into contact with the body by diffusing, so it is sanitary and clean. Moreover, it has advantages that it excels in a feeling of wearing and is comfortable because of being smaller than the sanitary napkin.
However, interlabial pads have a drawback that it is more difficult to wear them than sanitary napkins because interlabial pads are worn between labia where it is hard to be viewed. Further, if an interlabial pad is not worn to an appropriate point, menstrual blood leakage results in immense damage because the interlabial pad is smaller than the sanitary napkin.
With regard to inventions in which amelioration of wearing troubles in interlabial pads is tried, PCT International Publication No. WO99/56689 discloses a pad that having a structure that a projection is formed on the opposite side to the body-contacting face. With this structure, a wearer can wear a pad by taking the projection with fingers. It is supposed that that this kind of pad can be worn more readily than a pad without a projection. (see FIG. 18)
However it is difficult to press the interlabial pad to the labia for sealing therewith sufficiently only by pinching the projection, moreover in a conventional interlabial pad, a surface of the pad contacting with the body has been plane-shaped, and the pad is difficult to be attached along the labia in form of a groove-shaped.
As described before, the conventional interlabial pad has not come to be capable of sealing with the labia completely. Furthermore it has been possible to cause a case as ever that the finger has been stained with the menstrual blood in wearing and to induce feeling of resistance to use the interlabial pad.
In respect of problems described hereinbefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an interlabial pad having a structure to allow wearing to seal with the female labia sanitarily.